A Saint's Legacy - Chapter 4: The Disturbed! The Blade That Tells You to Move Forward!
"Miss Hiron! Where is Table 7's ORDER!?!?" the head chef exclaimed. He was yelling at a teenage girl slowly peeling and slicing vegetables with a strange blade. She appeared depressed and it was drastically affecting her work. This had been her seventh cooking job this month and she couldn't afford to waste this opportunity. Yet, there was still something eating her from the inside, not letting go until it's appetite had been satisfied. Her name was Dawn Hiron, and her icy blue eyes were darting down at the Sirloin Potato she was preparing. She dared not look up at her new employer as she knew she'd face dire scorn. A few seconds later she had prepared the ingredient to be added to the customer's dish, although her work was far from perfect. There were still bits of skin and gristle attached to the meat and the slices were uneven. But, she handed them to the chef she was working with so he could complete the dish. The blade she wielded was all she had that remained of her family. It was a strange looking knife, shaped almost like a half of a pair of scissors. She vowed that after her father died it would be the only knife she'd ever use. But it was used more for preparing dishes. It was a master self-defense tool. "Seriously Hiron, I've seen how good you are, but you have to pick up the pace around here," the head chef explained. "My apologies sir," she replied in a half frustrated half depressed tone, "hasn't really been a good day for me either." She left her station to clean her blade. As she went to turn on the faucet, she couldn't help but feel disdain about her performance. The head chef came over to her. It wasn't entirely her fault, life could have been more than just another disappointment. But it wasn't until one dreadful day that would change the way she saw the world forever. -'7 Months Ago-' She had graduated from the local chef's academy, one of the top students in her class. Her ceremony had just ended and having invited her father and older sister, they never showed up. She had been depressed throughout the banquet and she was curious on why they never appeared. She sat at her table all alone, occasionally approached by her classmates; though they couldn't help her cheer up. '' ''As the banquet reached its end, everyone could hear the sirens. -'Today-' "Dawn!" her head chef yelled in her ear. She immediately snapped out of her apparent trans. "You've been running that water for twenty minutes straight. Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine sir," she replied, knowing full well that she was not. "Look Hiron, you seem restless," the head chef observed, "I think it may be best if you take tomorrow off. And you may need to be taken off dinner duty." "NO!" Dawn exclaimed, "no no no, I'm fine... I'll take tomorrow off but please don't make me skip dinner work." "I'm sorry, but dinnertime is the time we get the most business," the head chef negotiated, "and if you can't keep up, then I have no choice. It's either no dinner duty, you begin to clean up your act, or you're fired." After that he left in to tend to the rest of the kitchen. Distraught, Dawn rushed out of the kitchen. She was nearly in tears when she reach the door; she then sat down near the dumpster, tucking her knees into her chest. She lightly whimpered, reminiscing on everything that had happened in her life so far. She imagined the sister, whom she had lost not too long ago, would walk up, sit beside her, and comfort her. Unfortunately for Dawn, that never happened. Her sister had told her to be strong, she told her there would be a time like this where she's about to give up. This was one of those times. Every time she attempted to cook, the memories of her sister would flood back. She had been fired many times from numerous positions because of this, and the quality of her meals was diminishing. She still couldn't bear the pain, and she often wondered why she kept doing what she does. In that moment, she began to remember all the joyous times she had with her sister. She remembered they started a Full Course Menu together in honor of their fallen father. She remembered the vow she made to her sister: to complete it. '-3 Months Ago-' "Wow, that looks awesome sis," Dawn delighted as her sister as she took a souffle out of the oven. "And it smells even better," her sister, Paige replied, "what do you say we cut into this bad boy properly?" "I can't hardly wait," Dawn replied. As Paige cut into the souffle, a heavenly aroma filled the air. "Man, just like how dad used to make," Dawn reminisced. "Indeed," Paige replied, "I wish he could be here to see this." "And taste this," Dawn added, taking a fork full of a slice. She blew on the piece she had on her fork and put it in her mouth. It was then, Paige had an idea. "I was thinking," Paige pondered aloud, "you think dad would have been proud of us if we started out own thing?" Dawn chewed and swallowed her food. "What do you mean?" she inquired. "What if we did something for our dad, just the two of us?" Paige explained, "What if we did like those Bishokuya did, and had a culinary adventure. We could do it as a tribute to him." "Like make a Full Course Menu?" Dawn asked. "Exactly that," Paige replied, "it's something he always wanted to do, but never could. Why not do it for him?" "It seems risky," Dawn replied, nervously. She looked at the souffle, remembering the first time their father made one for them. A tear came to her eye. "If it means doing it for dad, though, count me in," Dawn answered. Paige saw Dawn's face and began whimpering. "Paige," Dawn said. "Yeah?" Paige replied. "This dish is too good for this world," Dawn sobbed. The two sisters embraced each other. '-Today-' Dawn back on her feet, entered the kitchen, washed her hands and went back to work. The determination was with her again, and she would not let it go. The image of her sister's corpse and their families' burning house were etched in her mind, but she wasn't going to let it phase her. She began working as quickly as possible to make up for the time she wasted. Needless to say, the head chef was impressed. Despite her work being somewhat sloppy, it was better than she was doing before. Doing that gave Dawn more determination, as she began reminiscing about her and her sister cooking together. The first time they prepared Hell and Back Snow Peas without flaw, when they baked their first pie made with Siren Cherries, and every unsuccessful dish in between. "Don't worry sis," she said softly to herself, "I won't give up now. Not while we still have a menu to complete." A few seconds later, a strange looking figure wandered into the kitchen. He was wearing all black with a towel lying loosely atop his head and his face covered by a gray bandanna and round glasses. "Excuse me sir, you can't be in here during dinner service." the head chef pointed out. But the man darted towards the head chef, knocking him to the floor with a back hand and rushed to the dishes being prepared. Dawn saw the assailant and began after her. The man quickly dashed in a u-turn and ran out the same way he came in, only this time with Dawn in pursuit. "What the hell did you do to the food?!" she yelled. But the man didn't reply, he simply exited and was running down the street. Dawn was still in hot pursuit, lunging at the attacker with all she had. The man began throwing tiny knives at her, but her blade deflected them with ease as she swung. Eventually she gained the lead, turned to face the strange man, and knocked him down with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. Panting, she began dragging him back to the restaurant. "Now you're gonna stay right here until the authorities get here!" she demanded as she struggled to pull the man's full weight. But by the time they arrived, the man had gain consciousnesses. He forced Dawn to release her grip, and then threw a small, pellet sized object to the ground. It was a smoke bomb. The entire kitchen was coughing and hacking, including Dawn. However, she was feeling a bit off below her waistline. The skirt she was wearing had vanished, no doubt removed by the assailant. She let out a large scream. Her scream was heard as four men rushed through the entrance going from the kitchen to the dining area. The doors opened and the smoke cleared. Two of the men were wearing masks, one was tall and nearly bald with a big mustache and the last one had blonde hair and a metal accessory on his arm. They all saw the girl standing prone in the center of the kitchen, her rear turned to them exposing the panties she was wearing. She slowly turned her head to see the men staring at her rump, noses trickling with blood. "PERVERTS!!!" she screamed as she threw her blade at them. The blunt side hit the tall one, the blonde one and the taller man wearing a mask. After it hit, the handle landed on top of the short masked man's head, knocking him out as well. The head chef did not look too happy. "Sloppy dishes, and now attacking customers like that?!" the head chef scowled, "Hiron, you're FIRED!!!" Dawn, now ashamed, embarrassed and enraged, gritted her teeth and then let out another large scream. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!" she let out. Yet, in her mind she was thinking: "This isn't over sis, I'll make it to the end. I SWEAR IT!" End Chapter. [[A Saint's Legacy - Chapter 3: The Nomad! Crave Adventure and Eat Hearty!|<> Category:A Saint's Legacy Category:Chapter Category:Storyline